New Teacher!
by gotskittlez121
Summary: What would happen if a new, young teacher came to the girls' high school? What if it were a male teacher? What if it were an American male teacher? See what unfolds when the new guy meets the Light Music club! Please read and review!


New Teacher! – A K-On! Fanfic

Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to the K-On! franchise. I would like to own Mio and Azusa, but let's not go there.

After a long hiatus due to school, I'm back. I decided to expand beyond Haruhi and try out a K-On! fanfic. What would happen if a male teacher came to Sakuragaoka High where the girls went? What would happen if he were American? What would happen if he were based on yours truly? We'll see what happens! Please enjoy and don't be afraid to review!

"_Italics"_ in quotes mean that the phrase is in English.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: New Teacher!

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

The melodic chime rang, echoing in the halls and letting students know that they had to get to class immediately. I sat at my desk excited, looking forward to my first day as an English teacher here at Sakuragaoka High School.

Before we begin though, let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Steve Adel. I'm 21 years old. You may say "hey, that name doesn't sound the remotest bit Japanese", or "hey, aren't you a little young to be teaching?" but let me explain. I'm an American, born and raised in New Jersey. I attended Rutgers University where I graduated with a degree in English. While looking for a teaching job around my area, one of my classmates told me how there is a high demand for English teachers from America in Japan. Being quite fond of Japanese culture (in other words, quite the otaku), as well as having the ability to speak fluent Japanese pretty much sealed the deal. My parents were fine with it, so I packed my bags and flew over here with my classmate. We found an apartment together and both of us hit the job market, applying to all the schools in the area. Within days of our settlement in Japan, both of us had jobs; my classmate at another high school in the area and me at Sakuragaoka High. It was an all-girl high school, brimming with very cute students, making my pulse skyrocket, but I reminded myself that I was here to educate, not for any other devious reasons.

After meeting with the principal, getting my schedule and meeting the other teachers (as well as realizing that I was one of the few male teachers at the school), it was time to head to the classroom and prepare for the first day of the term. Walking through the masses of students wearing their sailor uniforms (and somehow stifling a nosebleed), I realized that quite a few of them were already talking about me. Now I'm not a giant by any means, in fact I'm quite short in American standards, but my 5'5" height (165 cm) pretty much stood out against the average 5' (152 cm). I went from being one of the shortest people in school back in America to someone who was much taller than average here in Japan. I'm also not calling myself a bodybuilder, but I played football in high school and trained to maintain my athletic build when I was in college. I guess you could say I am built quite well, and that was another thing that helped me stand out (oh, not to mention I'm a guy!). I don't ride high on myself and I think I'm pretty fair-looking in the face, so I was a bit confused why I caused so much distraction in the hallway.

Anyway, I settled into my desk and glanced at my schedule. I was going to teach English to all three years, but my first class was a third year class. The chime rang and the girls all began to file in. Many walked in immediately, sat down and stared at me quizzically, all while whispering to their friends and giggling. A few came up to my desk and introduced themselves, some of them giggled and stammered over their words. _Oh boy, this is going to really be interesting_, I thought. But what really caught my attention was the entrance of four girls; one had short brown hair which ran down to her neck, one had light brown hair pulled back by a yellow headband, save for a couple bangs, one had light blonde hair and very fair skin for a Japanese girl and the last one had raven-black hair and very stunning eyes. They walked in the classroom and then sat down next to each other, joking around, with the headband girl being extremely loud while the blondie giggled. The other brown-haired girl looked spaced out or confused and the black-haired girl looked like she wanted to throttle the headband girl. They seemed very close to one another, closer than any of the other girls in their class. I'd have to watch out for them. The second bell chimed, meaning anyone not in their seats was late. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to deal with any of that on my first day. I stood up and though I was nervous, I greeted the class with excitement.

"_Good morning, everybody! How are you today?_" I said in English, waiting for a response. The class remained quiet and collectively stared at me. Come on, throw me a bone here! It's my first day. Someone speak in English, please!

"_Fine, thank you. Good morning, teacher."_ Finally, a response! It came from the black-haired girl in that group. She gave me a smile and I returned it.

"Thank you for your response. I just wanted to give you guys a little bit of a wake-up call. My name is Steve Adel and I will be your English teacher. You can call me Adel-sensei. I'm from America, more specifically the state of New Jersey. It's always been my dream to come to Japan, so it's an honor for me to be here teaching you. Now, I'm going to call roll so I could know your names."

Before I could call roll though, the headband girl shot her hand up.

"Adel-sensei! In New Jersey, are there cowboys? Are you a cowboy? Do you eat McDonald's for every meal every day?"

I looked at her, mouth agape but speechless. What the hell do they teach you kids about Americans here in Japan? Cowboys and McDonald's? Really?

"No, I'm not a cowboy. There aren't any cowboys in New Jersey. They're all in places like Oklahoma or Texas. As for McDonald's, I don't eat it that much. Only if it's the only choice I have to eat. It's unhealthy for you." She raised her hand again.

"So what is there to do in New Jersey?" I facepalmed. Well, this is a _really_ productive first day. I really hope that the rest of them don't look at me like that headband girl!

"Well, I live about twenty minutes from New York City, so you go there for fun. Other than that though, there's not much to do but go to the mall, play sports or play in a band. I love to go to New York City and the mall, I played American football and basketball in high school and I played bass guitar in a band with my friends before I left for Japan. Are those all your questions or can I finally call roll?"

I noticed that the group of four was staring at each other intently after I talked about playing bass guitar. I shrugged it off and called roll. Paying attention to that group, I found out that headband girl was Tainaka Ritsu, raven-haired girl was Akiyama Mio, blondie was Kotobuki Tsumugi and the short brown-haired girl was Hirasawa Yui.

The rest of the class went by pretty smoothly after that weird start; there was no side talk and the class listened intently, constantly focusing on me and what I was teaching them. Perhaps I actually am a good teacher after all! Or perhaps, the class was just so enthralled by an American male teaching them English. I gave the class a little introductory quiz to gauge their prowess at what they had learned. The end of class chime rang and they all handed their quizzes in for me to grade.

After class, I had a period break before my next class so I headed to the teachers' lounge. I sat at my assigned desk and pulled out the quizzes. It was a short quiz so I got through a number of them pretty quickly. I then got to a paper labeled "Akiyama Mio". I began to grade it. Perfect, so far.

"Ah, grading Mio-chan's paper I see." A voice behind me said, startling me and causing me to drop a few papers. I bent over to pick the papers up and turned around. An extremely beautiful teacher in glasses who was an inch or two shorter than me stood behind my chair with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Professionalism, Steve, professionalism!

"Hee hee, I apologize for that. I just happened to notice you were grading Mio-chan's paper. I wanted to see how she did. She's an excellent student and so is Mugi. I'm Yamanaka Sawako, by the way. I'm their homeroom teacher." I stood up to greet her and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Yamanaka-sensei. I'm Steve Adel, the new English teacher." She nodded, and then proceeded to look me up and down. This made me a teensy bit nervous.

"Ah, Adel-sensei, so you're the new American teacher everyone's been raving about." Everyone's been raving about me? Well, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

"Please, Yamanaka-sensei, you can call me Steve." She looked at me and smiled with a grin I could only describe as _hot_.

"Well then, _Steve_, please call me Sawako." I must have blushed or shown a sign of being flustered by this because she giggled and walked away saying, "if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know." Wow, a sexy teacher that I don't have to be formal with? This is turning out to be a great first day! Sawako sat down at the desk directly next to mine.

I continued grading Mio-chan's, _ahem_, Akiyama's paper and was not shocked that she got everything completely right. The next paper I pulled out of the pile was Kotobuki Tsumugi's. Another perfect paper. Continuing on, I graded a few more until I reached a paper labeled Hirasawa Yui. She appeared spaced out during class, but would gather herself and try to remain focused. She seemed like the daydreaming type, so I really didn't expect her to score as well as Akiyama or Kotobuki. She scored a pretty pedestrian score of 72, making a few silly mistakes. As her English teacher, I swore that I would help her raise that score. After grading a few more papers, I got to the last one in the pile: Tainaka Ritsu.

Oh. My. Goodness.

There were scribbles, scratch marks and the letters "HTT" all over the paper, but not a correct answer to be found anywhere. I was dumbfounded and shocked by Tainaka's seeming lack of knowledge when it came to English.

"Ah, Steve, don't worry about Ritsu." Sawako said from behind me, startling the crap out of me once again. "Sorry again! She's easily distracted and just needs a kick in the pants to get her going. Yui's not as bad, but she's pretty airheaded."

"You seem to know a lot about these girls, Yama—I mean, Sawako. How do you know so much about them, besides being their homeroom teacher of course?" It was kind of surprising how well she knew the personalities of this foursome.

"Well, these four girls, as well as a second year, Nakano Azusa, comprise the Light Music Club here at Sakuragaoka. They have quite a following. I'm the all-caring advisor of their club, who always looks out for their well-beings!" The way she said that last sentence, I could imagine hearing trumpet fanfare and seeing a spotlight on her as she said it. Light music, though? Is that like smooth jazz or something?

"No, it's more like a popular music band. Yui plays guitar and sings, Mio-chan also sings but plays bass, Mugi plays the keyboard, Ritsu is the drummer and Azusa plays guitar, as well. They play under the band name Houkago Tea Time." Houkago Tea Time? What a fitting name for a band coming out of an all-girls high school.

"If you want, you can come and check out their practice after school in the music club room upstairs. It's always fun! You should go with me if you have nothing to do, Steve-kun!" The way she said "Steve-kun" was so damn cute! Wait, Steve-kun? Let's not forget I'm a teacher here too! But yeah, I don't have anything to do after school, so why not?

"I'll go check it out with you, Sawako." I said with a smile on my face.

She put on a smile and walked back to her desk. The end of the period chime rang shortly after. Checking my schedule, I had a second year class next. Walking back to my classroom, I began to wonder if that Nakano Azusa was in that class…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(No, Thank You! plays.)

(A/N: Hey, everybody. I'm back from a long hiatus from writing mostly due to school, fraternity and family constraints. I was bored one day and decided to think this story out and try writing it. The new teacher is kind of based off of me. Please review; let me know your honest opinions. As for my Haruhi stories, I've already started working on a new chapter for _The War of Haruhi Suzumiya_ and I'm brainstorming for _The Harem Lifestyle of Kyon_. I'll try and get those up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm glad I'm back! Review! Peace, love and bubblegum!)


End file.
